Assistant Origins
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Origins story to my 4 OC's I created to fit Enma's lifestyle of being such a young person to rule a kingdom. I mean I know he IS a king, but he needs others to relieve his stress somehow. Thank you for taking the time to read this AND the story! (Light swearing.) OC's are mine, Caspian portrayed by Axl-Fox and Roxanne by Fawnshy.


**This turned out better in my head, but I just had to get it on here. This story will be about what each friend goes through when trying to weather out a vicious storm in the middle of the night. I was going to post it on Twitter but I thought about putting it into a story. I can't be sure if I'll remember putting everything that's in the old noggin.  
**

* * *

His mouth is agape yawning, grunting to himself when he outs the mint paste on his brush. He was a king and he was SURE he could do whatever he wanted. Going to bed without brushing sounds like bliss. Nurarihyion, Inumaro and Nekokiyo were highly persistent about cleanliness about him and the castle. They didn't want to smell the stagnant odor coming from his mouth whenever he spoke, especially during important meetings or one-on-one conversations.

' _It can't be helped. Still won't change my mind on candy.'_ The Yokai king mumbled in his mind.

Count Cavity himself could get dismembered by Enma, if he ever got a hole in in his teeth. Besides it being full nature for the Count, it never goes without a miss to have punishment for those even coming near him.

Actually anybody getting remotely close getting attacked was all done by Nura. No matter it being a human (save for Nate and his yokai allies), a random bug, a falling leaf. Nura came into the scene in a flash and disintegrated the subject in a matter of seconds. His face never changes from that giant frown.

Rolling in small circles all around his teeth like he remembered, Enma brushed with great diligence. Mao wouldn't get near him if his breath smelled like rotten tuna fish, which he might try one day when he takes another stroll on land.

Another 2 minutes of brushing, he grabs a bowl full of water and rinses thrice, turning the golden knobs and allowing the rushing water to drain away remaining food residue. He wasn't sure if having everything in the castle golden was a health and safety hazard. Probably the reason why his family tree, including him, had such burning red skin. Mineral poisoning, but that topic was beyond his knowledge. He ponders one day going to school with Nate and Lucas. To have so many people talk about other things than managing a kingdom and the reigns within it.

Maybe even see the classroom pets, help plant flowers, paint the outdoors. Anything to free him of duties.

He claps the lights off from his bathroom, closes the giant door and walks to his bedroom. The door was a margin bit taller and around it was decorated in rubies in the shapes of flame.

The only kind of fire he needs is the warmth of his king sized bed, the frill but cool pillows and down of the comforter. He shuts the door behind him tight, making sure no squeak or screech ushered from the hinges. He was thankful his castle wasn't cold and creepy, the cliche of being king of the yokai world and living in a castle was far too obvious.

He shuffles his red slippers, raises part of his gown, and within a mere 10 seconds he was tight and snug as a bug in a rug. Save for the occasional pig sized mosquitoes and camouflaging three headed praying mantis' that fly/crawl by his balcony window. This is what they get for planting catnip on the FRONT side of the establishment. Farther less bugs reproduced on the back of the property but hearing their constant buzzing was annoying.

Enma stretches in his bed, snapping his fingers to turn on a rather blinding night light from across the room. It was in the shape of a gray octopus, all eight tentacles pointing outward and shooting the glistening and soft yellow light. Just the way he likes it.

A slight flash came from the outside, unsurprising Enma. Storms were common in the yokai world, there was nothing he could do about those. As far as he was concerned, the lightning was always a different color ranging from red to green. Along with the unimaginable precipitation. Sometimes fish would fall from the skies, rain the color of a candy apple, winds bringing gigantic tumbleweeds.

Almost ignoring the oncoming weather, he stretches his limbs under the comforter awaiting for blissful slumber to take over.

 ***1 and a half hours later***

Snoring he was, Enma's hands twitched at his dream. His playmates in the Yokai Circle on the wall behind his head were almost sound asleep as well. Charles' light blue light was resonating on and off signifying he might just be in dreamland as well. The light green to Chastity's side signified she was possible still awake, tending to her baking like the pastry chef she is.

However, the purple and pink siblings' lights were off. Enma didn't take notice of this before he went to bed, but he always demanded the four to go to sleep at a proper time... When he had his kingly duties to attend to.

The unpredicted storm outside grew in strength, the winds howling, aggravated by the surge going through at the very top.

Rain dropped in sheets, unbeknownst to anyone lounging-plankton were in the midst, trying their best to get to the nearest pond or river.

A sudden flash of lightning and a startling crash of thunder, created such a commotion, the skies in the middle opened up revealing a yellow light of some sort. As if it was trying to force something into the yokai world, the tempest vomited surges of various balls of light. It wasn't lightning, no, for these objects scattered themselves amongst the palace.

A couple hit trees, growing roses from the branches. Others hit the palace, causing the pillars to glow slightly, vines growing all around them. Only a big group of this phenomenon came out slowly, and out it went flying by the wind up to the top of Enma's estate.

It opened up in Enma's room, yet without uttering a single sound. From there, figures began to plop one by one into the blond ones room. They were light. Not big ones either, but about the size of a fire hydrant and small children. The portal disappeared leisurely, and the storm went back to bombarding the yokai world with more gales and water.

Twin flamed tails wiggled, shifting and the animal yawned.

"Nyaaaaaaaaa~." Jibanyan scowled, scratching at his eyes. Nate shuffled in his only blanket, lying on the floor and scratched his head. Whisper just floats around as he usually does in his sleep, just as undisturbed as Enma. At least until he bumps into the bed leg, earning him a slight bump to the head. He winces with a small 'itai' in his voice, while opening his eyes.

Komasan was brought there as well, like the sleeping pup he was smiling in dreamland, probably eating the sweet delicate ice cream he always craved.

"Jibanyan, keep your voice down." Nate groans, stretching under his blanket. Whisper shuffles himself from sleep, rubbing his temple, eyes adjusting the dark tinge of the bedroom. "Ummm, Nate, you get a room makeover while you were asleep?" a flabbergasted Whisper nudges Nate, stirring frustration when Nate clutches the sheets in his hands.

"Whisper, I have no ide..." One by one, the surprise became all too clear. They weren't in Nate's bedroom anymore, and certainly not Komasan at his house.

"Oh my... Swirls. Oh my Swirls!" Komasan yawns and screams softly. That earned more yelps from the crew, calm now in their shuddering bodies to see it was Komasan. Whisper floats up, analyzing their location. With all this glittering going on in the room, the big window and giant bed with a sleeping figure, maybe they ended up in one of Eddie's vacation home. The nightlight provided little illumination, but flashes of lightning made the room visible for all 4.

"W-Where are we? How did we- how did we get here?" Komasan frighteningly stated. He didn't have his travelling bag and was a tad bit cold.

"If this is another one of Directator's stunts for a film, I'm calling the enforcement, nyan~." Jibanyan looked to and fro wondering if there was a hidden camera within the room. Nate, calm and afraid at the same time, watched the night lights decorate the room. Catching on to a little flame silhouette flying by, it goes dark around the blond headed figure in the bed.

With great caution, Nate gets up, feeling the smooth velvet carpeting on the soles of his feet, moving towards the bed followed behind by the others. He peeks up at the head, and his stomach goes into knots. The spike blond hair. The familiar red skin. Familiar keen smile now in a frown as he sleeps.

He hastily runs back, carrying a now shocked Jibanyan and Komasan under his arms, shoving Whisper out of the way. " _ **We-We... We're in Enma's room!"**_

The other 3 drop their mouths down to the floor, almost afraid of the statement and unsure if Enma is even aware of their presence.

The great king of the yokai world, sleeping in his bed while intruders **who never knew how they got there in the first place** were standing and staring at him, not daring to make a breath. "But isn't this a good thing? Maybe he invited us to have a slumber party." a naive Komasan tries to conclude, easing his anxiety down slightly.

"If he did, he would be awake! _I really don't want Zazle finding us in here without his permission or even his knowledge! He'll change his mind all over again about humans being friends with yokai!"_ Nate says under his breath. They might just be under surveillance with tiny cameras, and he's already plotting a plan, Nate thought.

This gives Whisper an idea... an illogical and demeaning one. "Aha! Now's my chance Nate! To prank the king once more! Fate's probably given me a second chance!" He giggles like a witch, rubbing his... mitten like hands together. From his back he grabs a bottle of whip cream and a feather. Jibanyan, Komasan and Nate scream at what Whisper was about to do.

"What are you doing? **Don't you remember the last time you attempted to prank him? You were beaten to a pulp and Zazle didn't even let up, remember!"**

Upon hearing the memory of the first incident he tried pranking the king, Whisper was in cahoots of whether doing it now would earn him a giant title of pranks in the yokai world, or end up becoming a chew toy to a yokai world pet they don't know about.

"But, but, but-!"

 ** _"I highly advise you reconsider your decisions."_**

Whisper zoomed behind Nate and friends, all now aware they were indeed being watched. The sound of a girl with a clear English accent was in there with them, but where they were not completely sure.

Lightning flashes across the room once more, this time revealing a patterned vine with the potted plants of Lavender and Mint sat. Amongst the top of them, a giant rose sat, the top facing outwards like it was planted within the wall. It moved back and forth, fear returning to the boys, as it's body started to compose itself out, vines growing from the base of the bulb.

With fast but hush movements, the rose crawls on the wall looking for the floor. At the same time, it sensed the body heat of it's prey. Whatever it was, Nate was sure they were going to be the meal of it.

Komasan and Jibanyan grab onto his legs, tears at the edge of their eyeballs, Whisper covering Nate's head with his body. All shuddered again, as the plant started its track towards them. All four of its vine appendages stopped itself directly at Nate, slowly morphing itself into another form. They all watched in awe, as the appendages and head slithered itself into the shapes of arms, legs, a torso and a body.

"Does-does anyone have any pesticide, n~nya?" Jibanyan shivered, thinking it was taking its precious time to attack.

The sweetest of scents filled the air, the figure now composing itself into the form a girl, her hair reminding Nate of the woman in that mystery series who wears the glasses and uses logic and reasoning to explain things. One leg was in front of the other as if in a bow, hands across her chest and head down. Her skin was tan, and she wore a pink tanktop, sweat jeans, and slippers.

Komasan calmed down once more coming towards her, with Nate beckoning him to come back.

She opens her eyes and stands up right. She holds out a hand to Komasan, where her scent inclines him to reach out and take hold. She rubs her thumb over his paw, and Komasan relaxed into her touch.

"Who-Who... are you?" Nate asked. Whisper was slightly on edge, still afraid she wants to attack the poor butler.

" **My name is Roxanne. I am the palace florist and herbalist."** She whispered to her acquaintances. Her English accent is pertinent.

"I'm Nate. These are my friends Whisper, Jibanyan and Komasan. I've never seen you before." He's puzzled indeed. After the events of Zazle wanting no part of humans and yokai interacting, the crew never actually had a grand tour of the castle.

She smirks at his response, but not out of pity or to tease him. "I see Enma hasn't mentioned us to you at all." Jibanyan's eyes widen at the word 'us'.

"You mean there are more of you?" Komasan asked, all being lead through the golden doors of Enma, but with a hushed push of the establishment. The corridor wasn't as pitch black as they thought it would be. Torches and some electric lights brightened the hallway as Roxanne began her course to the Mirapo at the castle's entrance.

"Whisper, does the yo-pad have any information about her?"

"WHAT?! D-Don't be serious of course I know her information, I'm not stupi-"

" **It was after the passing of the Great King Enma, where this young one ruled. In hopes of protecting the yokai world and continuing the duties of maintaining the barriers of your world and the yokai world."** She started hands behind her back walking next to the group, as they came upon various statues, portraits and battle armor portrayed in their proper timelines of war and progress of yokai society.

Out of the blue, a light snickering bellowed, making Whisper shrivel and hide behind his master for the third time that night.

The herbalist hears this, not paying to it any remarks. " _Things go bump in the night."_ Her tone went serious, but she herself wasn't at all affected. Nate and Komasan still kept their wits about them, and Jibanyan just scratched his back on a piece of armor.

"When Enma came into rule, he had to undergo a strenuous training of nobility, and frankly he didn't enjoy it, not one bit. It only came to pass about a few years ago that he felt he was becoming... unbearably accentuated with his role." They come upon a flight of stairs, on the side mantles were animal statues.

So many inclined large and ferocious creatures, ranging from bears to tigers and wolves. As the four listened to her story and amazed at such details of the beings, Nate sensed something was off about one of them. Specifically the one that resembled a jaguar. Only it's eyes were colored in a shade of magenta just barely visible to the naked eye. He takes a closer gander and low and behold, like a haunted mansion they would never go in, the eyes moved by themselves.

"R-Roxanne, tell me these statues aren't alive are-are they?" The spooked boy asks, looking behind his back to see if the statue would start pouncing at them.

She turns back to see said statue, momentarily glares at it and beckons them to walk ahead of her. "I won't lie to you, I myself haven't explored ALL of the castle long enough to know its mysteries." She continues.

"Enma would bend over backwards to protect the real king, as you know him Lucas, but his health was in decline. He started getting ill himself at times, and loneliness was a burden to him. Zazle was there to pay him mind, but he was never that good with emotional support. It wasn't until he received a letter from Lucas that made him rethink about just being by himself.

"Rather than invite humans like yourselves day in and day out to visit and pay him attention, he thought about making 4 friends to make his life a little... how do you put it, entertaining?" She says, arriving to the next statue of a giant octopus. Komasan felt the octopus was going to grab him with a tentacle, and he climbed Nate to avoid it.

"Frankly, what did he do with these 4 friends if you don't mind my asking Roxanne?" Whisper asked, interested if she was a human herself.

"He created me and my siblings by the four colors of the yokai watch your master holds now. We are a line of defense and support for Enma when things feel overbearing, and frankly sadness to know one person, **a child,** like Enma could be put through all this was rather high. So, he created us four:

" ** _Me, the gardener of the castle and herbal specialist, from the pink deep. Chastity, the chief baker and klutz from the green yonder. You've met her from Zappary's birthday party remember?"_**

Nate remembers the green dressed girl who flew into his yokai watch, but was never sure why she needed to go in there in the first place. Her cupcakes were extraordinary he had to admit.

Besides the bakery near his home, she was one of the fewest of pastry chefs to make his taste buds dance.

" _ **Charles, the ever caring, silent and musical boy from out of the blue. You may not remember him but he was with you when you were sick. You should ask venoct about him. He's rather the shyest out of us all."**_

After the octopus, came a large pudgy animal of the seal family. A walrus was more like it, but younger. It was upright, with its fins clapped together, eyes averted to the side, as if to tell someone he's done something he shouldn't have.

Jibanyan smelled the fish odor coming from the statue. Nate found it peculiar, as the red cat hopped to investigate, climbing to the top of its head. Just like from before, Nate sees the magenta hues from the Jaguar statue.

As Jibanyan put his eyes close to the 'statues'', it comes to life smooching Jibanyans mouth. **"Peekaboo."** The walrus giggled, as kitty went flying of towards a golden statue of the previous king Enma. The animal fell backwards laughing, causing Nate to be rather frustrated by its antics than scared.

Roxanne pinches the bridge of her nose, groaning and shaking here head. " _ **And this, outstanding fellow who is fluent with animals is Caspian, born from the purple abyss."**_ She looks past the figure, examining it to see if any ornaments have fallen down. Nate's intrigue with these siblings peaked, when realizing the purple boy could shape shift into animals. Made him wonder if the others could do the same?

"THIS is why we can't have nice things." She yells in a quiet tone. Caspian stumbles up from laughter, examining any damage.

"Please Roxy, can't you just put it back together with super glue?" He wipes a tear from his face.

"Are you mad?! Zazle would have our throats! It's not that simple with just glue! He'll notice the cracks and dents." She looks at the scepter broken in half by the cats accident. She looks to and fro of the figures base and broken end.

"Whisper, do you have any ideas?" Floating Marshmallow took out a random handy-dandy Gorilla-Glue tube with him, in less than a flash. "When did you have that?!" Nate tried to scold, the other floating towards Roxy's aide.

"I hope this helps. Do you think Inumaro and Nekokiyo will wonder?" She graciously takes the glue, with utter diligence re-inhabiting how the figure was whole.

"That hurt nyaa-a-ahh. I don't think we should ever come back here at night!" Jibanyan soothed his back, coming to stand next to Komasan.

"Are you telling them the story?" Caspian asks, jumping up and down in the form of a silhouetted frog. She carefully replaces the scepter back into place of the previous king Enma's hand in the gold statue, exhaling her held breath. Reminded of the story, she nods and walks with Caspian to the crew. "He's the more happier person of you all, right?" Nate asks.

"YUP." They both semi shout, making Nate and Komasan giggle a tad bit. He doesn't know how life with siblings is, but with yokai around he doesn't need to think about it.

 _ **"As I was recalling, Enma made us for the sole purpose to keep him company. He's such a kind person, and frankly doesn't deserve this stress.**_

 _ **He treats us with the utmost care and respect, we find it a joy being with him. He has 4 color portals next to his bed whenever he needs us. Though we live in the yokai watch, we can move almost anywhere~."**_ She giggles.

"He's a real rad dude, I'm telling you. He even trains us to fight!" Caspian says, all of them walking in the direction they were going prior to his surprise attack.

"Zazle isn't too fond of us, but deep down we know he cares. Charles can read his aura. Enma taught me to become only 3 animals. I chose the Leopard, he taught me Walrus, and Toadal Dude gave me the form of a toad!" He jumps forward, growling like the big cat he specified. He ran in circles around the team, making Roxanne's top fly a little.

"I learned the technique of a water moccasin." She says going towards the huge red doors the others have been longing for to go out through. Both of them unlock the hatch, releasing the stuffy air within the castle.

The cool crisp night at ease, with silent fireflies bouncing here and there around the castle.

"OH THANK GOODNESS, FRESH AIR. OUTDOORS. OH HOW I LONGED FOR YOU!" Whisper zooms past, making out with the wooden bridge.

"Guhhhhhh~ greetings Nate!" Their attention turned to the mirapo, who always stood by the entrance. Nate waves, but is puzzled when he remembers they have to go through the elevator of the grand tree first to leave.

 _ **"Efas Yawthap Emoh!"**_ Roxy says, blowing a kiss to the reflection. In turn making the portal in Mirapos belly morph into the scene of Nate's bedroom.

"Golly! You sure are special people! I can't wait to tell Komajiro about you all!" Komasan interprets, shaking both of their hands.

"You ny-ight have to sleep in Nate's room. You get lost too easily remember nya~" Komasan deadpanned, sulking that he was indeed a poor navigator. Nonetheless, Jibanyan took his paw and off they went into Mirapo. ' _SLURPPPPPPPPP~"_ Mirapo went. Nate and Whisper stay behind.

"So... is Enma actually relaxing with you around? Does he laugh, or tumble over in laughter if you do something funny?" Nate asks. Roxanne puts her fingers to her chin. She doesn't remember if Enma actually doubled down in laughter, but in training with their skills he merely smiled and gave them praises for hard work. " _Now that we think about it... No, he hasn't actually laughed the way you say it."_

Whisper, not one to miss out on anymore beauty sleep reluctantly swivels off into Mirapo.

"Regardless, we're more than happy to be with him. From time to time he'll leave the yokai world on his own, and maybe sometimes go looking for candy to buy." Caspian shrugs, agreeing with his sister. "You don;t have to worry too much about us either, we don't inspirit people!-"

" **As often."** Roxanne cuts him off, the cool wind blowing from their left. "What do you mean? What do your inspirits do?" Nate asks, embracing himself for the worst if he's about to get inspirited.

"Watch!" Caspian semi shouts. He gains Roxy's attention, and slams his foot onto hers, where she sky rockets."

"OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. You little mother-" ***BUS HORN GOES BY*.** Nate's mouth was agape, listening to her vulgarities.

"Holy-" ***The screech of the eagles passes by.*** Caspian utters as he;s about to get maimed. Nate was in a fit of laughter of his own, watching the two bicker and chase each other over how annoyed they became. They stopped when Caspian trips and falls, making Roxanne jump again, morphing into the snake she proclaimed to turn into, landing neat and tidy onto the wood-board.

"Bad words get censored for your sake. Zazle says them all the time, and Enma thought this inspirit was safest in case he ever screamed one to him or the servants.

With that in mind, he stretches his limbs and yawns. Nate scratches his back, rubbing his eyes. Roxanne follows him to Mirapo. "So sorry for all the mess. Storms in the Yokai World tend to open portals and people and yokai get caught in their wrath." She puts a hand to his shoulder, as well as Caspian.

"It was a pleasure meeting you! Don;t stay up too late!" Caspian winks, when the two lightly push him through Mirapo. He goes in, and from his bedroom ceiling, he flutters down with the softest and quietest humming of glitter. Maybe his parents had the radio on too loud, but he was just too pooped to care.

He landed softly on his mattress, body content once more to take him off to dreamland.

The purple and pink servers of the king rushed back to Enma's room, but not before checking Zazle's door. It was tightly shut, much to their relief. They shift themselves into their proper realms, both giving pleasant goodnight's, to sleep and see what adventure awaits them in the morning.


End file.
